Godric Faust
Biography The following is an excerpt from The Memoirs of Canas 'Godric' Faust: Magical Me "I was born in the metropolitan city of Odriburn to the Fausts, a ruling family of artificers that had been blessed by Erathis, goddess of Law, Civilization and Invention. I was given the birth name of my godfather, Canas Ferrhart, my father’s oldest friend. My father, the beloved lord of the city, was often busy and I found companionship with my Uncle, Godric Faust, a talented artificer in his own right. He showed me the arts of creating artifacts, alchemy and magical infusion. An artificer sees magic as a worldly force to be studied, amassed and exploited in industrial and scientific pursuits, rather than the willy nilly fireworks of wizards. When I was 17 my father and godfather created their magnum opus, a series of incredibly advanced automatons given sentiency through magic known only to them, and given the explicit purpose to protect our beloved city of Odriburn from bandits, beasts and other worldly creatures. These automatons became known to the commoners as the warforged. Odriburn entered a golden age of peace and commerce in this time. It didn’t take long before lords from the world over came to offer my father inconceivable power and influence in exchange for the magics used to create the warforged, but to the dismay of those lords and my godfather, my father continually denied the offers, seeing that his warforged were too dangerous to be introduced to the common world. In the winter of my 21st year, I entered my families great hall to see my godfather and a tiefling with silvery hair surrounded by warforged of his own design. My godfather handed the tiefling the tome my father recorded his research on the warforged in, then ordered them to kill my mother and father while I and my Uncle watched shocked. My Uncle shouted at me to run, and he threw a vial of powder on the ground that produced a great flash of light and a loud bang, without stopping to think I turned and threw myself out of our manor and dashed panicked into the frozen woods with my ears ringing and eyes blurring. As the city disappeared behind me heard one last thing, the scream of my Uncle. I wandered, freezing and starving through those woods for days before being rescued by a young Eladrin ranger who had just come of age. His name was Laronar, and he saved my life. We wandered together for eleven years before our travels in North River Shores began, and we've remained close friends ever since. Also in our travels, the warforged my father created became common among Cascadus as soldiers. Early on in these travels I swore off my birth name and decided to take the name of my beloved Uncle and teacher. For some day I would return and take back what was rightfully mine from my Godfather Canas. I would have my vengeance, and my city, and perhaps someday my name. I would once again be Canas Faust... But for then, I would be called Godric." Characteristics Physical Appearance and Attire Godric stands at five foot ten inches and weighs at one hundred and seventy pounds. He has medium length brown hair, a short thick curling brown beard and pale skin from his sheltered upbringing. He wears a faded brown leather greatcoat with a white cambric undershirt, trousers the color of pewter, and brown leather boots worn away at the heels. Under his coat he wears a bandolier, filled with alchemical components, with two slots for potion vials across the front. Across his waist he wears two satchels, on his left his punishing eye rests in its pouch, and on his right his main bag with his tools, belongings and his pipe. In his inside coat pocket he carries his mace, a telescoping blackjack that extends or shrinks in three segments with a dense sphere of iron on top, and in the opposite coat pocket he keeps his journal and research materials. Slung across his back he carries the crossbow he built himself which he loads from a cylinder strapped to his left leg. Personality and Mannerisms Often the loudest in any room, Godric reflects his pampered upbringing with an air of self aggrandizing glory. His haughtiness and head strong nature often cause him to rub people the wrong way by acting or speaking impulsively, often with little tact or concern for his own safety. He may be viewed as vain or selfish due to these traits. On the opposite end of this spectrum, Godric listened to his fathers lessons about caring for those in need, and like any proper lord, he truly does seek to make the lives of those around him easier. Gentle and loyal to a fault, Godric will always go out of his way to help the cheated and less fortunate, and is especially concerned for the safety of his friend Laronar. On any typical night of travel or rest, you will find Godric smoking his pipe, conducting research, or working on Gladestone, his spider construct.